The present invention relates to grinders, and more particularly relates to a grinder which produces turbulent flow for effectively polishing the outer surface of work or working pieces.
In the processing industry, machinery spare parts must be properly polished after the molding process. Various kinds of grinding devices have been used for this purpose. However, some special spare parts must be surface treated by use of an agitated grinding solution so that the outer surface thereof can be fully polished. There is disclosed a type of grinder which utilizies a centrifugal disc to centrifugalized a grinding solution for performing a grinding process. Because centrifugalized flow of the grinding solution is continuously rotating through the same track, the grinding effect is not satisfactory. There is another type of grinder which has been used for polishing industrial spare parts. This grinder utilizes a worm to agitate the grinding solution for grinding. A disadvantage of this type worm-acting grinder is that rapid flow of the grinding solution may cause elongated work pieces to deform. Therefore, this type of grinder is not suitable for processing elongated work pieces. There is still another type of grinder which utilizes a vibrator to produce vibration for performing the grinding process. However, this structure of grinder is still not satisfactory in use, because it produces high noise during operation and requires much time is processing.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid problems. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a grinder which has means to agitate grinding solution into turbulent flow for efficiently polishing the outer surface of the working pieces placed therein. To achieve this object, there is provided a grinder which comprises a centrifugal disc driven by a power unit to centrifugalize a grinding solution contained in a container which has a plurality of elongated stop bars longitudinally made on the inner wall surface thereof to stop the centrifugalized grinding solution. The container has a cap covering its top, which cap has a plurality of stirring bars on the inner bottom thereof for stirring centrifugalized grinding solution. The cap further comprises a rotary wheel on the inner bottom thereof which has a plurality of stirring blades disposed inside the container to agitate the centrifugalized grinding solution into turbulent flow for performing the grinding process. Therefore, better grinding effect is achieved.